oracledatafandomcom-20200214-history
Baroness Abigail Talonfist
Subject: Abigail Talonfist Ht: 5'11" Wt: 175 lbs. Hair: Raven black Eyes: Crystal gray eyes Other distinguishing features: 14 piercings (5 on each ear,4 on her body), Tribal Tattoos, has a scent of french lilacs. Age: 630 years old. Born / Deceased: October 30, 1379 - December 25, 1406 Race: Metadet'Eri Celesti Spectrus (Translated: Half Elven Celestial Spectre) Homeworld: Er'Rith Dimension. From a continent known as Brahmanticus, in a town called Ahimsa. Occupation: Freelance Bounty Huntress. Founder of the Nocturnal Misfits. Primary Skills: Warrior, Sorceress, Necromancer, Assassin, Spy, Rogue, Psionic. Secondary skills: Expert Survivalist, Master Combat Strategist, Scribe, Bardic Talents, Diplomacy, Blacksmith, Animal Handler, Aura reader, Clairvoyant. Weapons: Magical single scimitar-like blade named "Matilda", Dual paired shapeshifting blades named, "Magnolia" and "Lilac". ~Powers / Abilities~ Powers: Sorcery spells. Necromancy, Telepath, Energy, Regeneration, and Celestial. Abilities: Flight. Acrobat. Sense auras in a 40 yard radius. Ultra, infra, astral visions in a 300 yard radius. Able to phase from incorporeal to corporeal. ~Origin~ Abigail Talonfist was born October 30, 1379 on Er'rith, in the town of Ahimsa, on the continent of Brahmanticus. Her family was nobility, a long standing ruling lineage. She was the youngest of five siblings and the only female born in her generation. Her eldest brother Alex killed their parents when she was three months old and her Metoscuret'Tur (half dark elf) elder brother Janus surrendered himself and Abigail to Alex to protect her life. Janus raised her in captivity for ten years, training her in his assassin arts, as well as swordplay. At age ten, Abigail was taken by Janus when he escaped their brother and went into hiding with him for three years. Janus decided that Abigail, at thirteen years old, was old enough to care for herself and they went their separate ways. Shortly after this split, Abigail's mutant abilities surfaced. She found she could manipulate energy with her hands, turning her fists into deadly weapons. Her lifestyle became nomadic, traveling from place to place and selling her skills as an assassin, keeping a low profile so her murderous eldest brother would not locate her. She continued this way for two years, until rumors of a powerful sage kept crossing her ears, intriguing her about magical ability. She tracked down the sage and paid him a visit, only to find that the sage, through magical means, had forewarning of her visit and thought she was coming to kill him. He engaged her in battle when she arrived, but the fighting stopped when her mutant ability showed. The sage thought it was magic but Abigail explained that she did not use spells or amulets to manipulate energy. The sage saw this as a great potential and offered her a deal. She would perform tasks and duties as he set forth and in return he would teach her magic. She became the sage's apprentice and stayed in this role for five years without interruption. At age 20 Abigail was reunited with her Metadet'Eri Lythari (half-elven werewolf) elder brother Jynx Talonfist. She also met his best friend Mikeel Silverhand, a vampire. She left her apprenticeship with the sage and traveled with Jynx and Mikeel, fighting in the battles between Jynx's legion and that of his twin brother Magnus. She fell in love with Mikeel and they were married when she was 23. A year after their marriage Abigail gave birth to a daughter, Miriam. When Miriam was two years old, Mikeel was killed in a skirmish against Magnus' legion. Mikeel chose to abide his honorable death in battle and not return to 'life', though he could have. Abigail left Jynx's legion to mourn Mikeel, returning to her hometown of Ahimsa. Once settled in at home, she needed something to occupy her time, so she started policing the region's magical activities. In 1405 she heard of a powerful relic that had fallen into the wrong hands. The relic, Cadenas D'Dimensitus or Dimensional Necklace, was in the possession of a mad mage named Malakhyte Onyxstaff. She left Miriam in the care of her brother Jynx and his family and set off to locate the mage and the relic. She traveled to the coastal city of Tychismia and there met up with a party of adventurers, heading toward the Bhakti Mountains to look for treasure said to be hidden there. Abigail's path lay the same way so she joined the group and formed a bond with them. They reached the mountain and found that the mage that Abigail was hunting down was in fact in control of the mountain's magical defenses. He created much chaos, injury and death trying to keep the party from their goal. Abigail found him finally, with only one of her companions remaining. The mad mage Onyxstaff was not alone. He had an otherwordly being with him, the Envoy. Onyxstaff killed her last remaining companion as Abigail was using her magic spells to try to fight the Envoy. Her spells were useless and in desperation she picked up her fallen comrade's sword as the Envoy deployed a portal to return to his own dimension. She threw herself at the Envoy, attacking with the sword, but the Envoy was also attacking her. They ended up stabbing each other, impaled on each other's blades. The Envoy fell into the portal he had opened, taking the dying Abigail with him. Her physical body disintegrated as she passed through to the other dimension, leaving her in a spectral state. Her trip through the portal took a year, during which she was offered a bargain by her pantheon. She would be able to retain her soul and remain in the physical realms, as long as she sought out her murderer and avenged her death. She accepted the bargain and was granted the ability to move from dimension to dimension, to search for her murderer. She ended up on Earth in 1406, in the area that would eventually become a city with a giant statue holding the world over his shoulders. That city would house future super powered beings as well. She found a dead body to possess, a young female of a local native tribe. She spent 300 years molding and changing this body, entrenching her spirit in the flesh. She eventually managed to fully possess the body, making it appear to be alive and using it to move around and act like a living being. She managed to change the appearance of this body and make it look as she did when she was alive. Almost another 300 years passed before she jumped dimensions again, following the trail of her murderer. She found her killer, though she was too late. She was jolted back to the halls of her Pantheon. Abigail found out from her gods that she was nothing more than an instrument of destruction. They only needed her to try and avenge their ways since an invader took a life without their blessing. Abi was then tortured by her creators, though she succeeded long enough for her brother Jynx to fulfill the task of avenging their Pantheon. Jynx had a day to find the Envoy and he did. Taking him into custody and bringing him back to their halls, the Envoy wound up taking Abi's place in torture. Abi was devastated to learn that she was nothing but a tool for her Pantheon. She left this Earth with low morale and lost. She needed an escape and wound up in another parallel dimension, a different one than the last two. This city was a little more advanced. There was a square that held "cloud-high" Sky scrapers, and off to the east of the square, stood a lone building shaped like a C. What did this mean? Was it symbolic? She would find out later it belong to some very decorated super powered beings as well. At first she was relaxed, loving every moment of her brief escape before returning back to the previous Earth. That's when a sudden invasion appeared like a tidal wave surprising the city. Abi felt her Talonfist honor rise inside of her, feeling she needed to help the people of this alternate world. After the invasion, other matters began to rise. That was when she made her decision to stay in this futuristic city. She returned one last time her previous home to hand over her command to her brother Jynx and his wife Nethari Rivers-Talonfist. She returned to the current alternate Earth and went straight to its government. She explained what she was and what her purpose was. In the presence of the city's famed and that Earth's most powerful heroes. The government were skeptical of Abi's motives and turned her down at first. Leaving the office frustrated, a man by the name of Roland Armstrong followed Abi outside of the Congress halls. He believed every word that Abi said to the Congressional audience. He would speak to them and also vouch for Abi, taking full responsibility for anything that may go wrong in the future. Later the two became partners. He being her intel and contact as well as financial beneficiary, and Abi being the foot soldier that she was. Though she feels she's still her Pantheon's tool, she has come to peace with what she is. But a graver matter is in focus for Abigail. Returning home to claim her birthright kingdom since it is in danger from the absence of the Talonfists. For now she will defend this city til she sees that it is safe enough to return back home to claim her status as Queen of Brahmanticus. ~Trivia~ *Abi's sword "Matilda" was her husband Mikeel's blade. The blade is also from a different dimension by the name of Sidra who is the homeworld of a fellow comrade of her team. *When Abi rests, she needs to be locked up in a spiritua **Abi's voice would sound like Erica Dunham AKA Miss Unter Null from the group Unter Null and Stray. Her accent would be somewhat victorian english. l chamber to regain all of her energy. The chamber itself is powered by her Pantheon. *Abi's part of a 22 year old storyline that I had started in 1988 from the PnP games, AD&D Forgotten Realms. *Abi's language is Drow elf from the House of Meardyn. *Abi's influences as a character is a mash up from the following; Wonder Woman,Valeria from Conan the Barbarian, Taarna from Heavy Metal. *The Abi character has been through PnP games, Online Chat RP (AOL A&E Rhydin world, Yahoo RP), Game console games, CoX and finally CO. *In her CoX time, Abi's been featured in an issue of City Scoop (http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showthread.php?t=121083 ) in the article named, Encounters. She's also been featured in a lot of the Badge counters in City Info Badge Trackers.